


Far From Home, Close to Family

by Lady_Everstark



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Canon until I don't like the Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Coparents to Lovers, Slow Burn, Sporadic Updates, The kid fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Everstark/pseuds/Lady_Everstark
Summary: Post 2x22 “Innocence” except the kids are kids with human-like life cycles and Tuvok has to try his hand at raising non-Vulcan kids for the rest of the voyage. Shenanigans ensue. Cuteness happens. Our boy Tuvok learns from Sarek’s mistakes. Is that love on the horizon?This is a fluffy little romp to mend what 2020 & 2021 have done to my psyche. Updates will be sporadic. I have another WIP that I am more active with.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek), Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Far From Home, Close to Family

Tom had seen a lot of things in the delta quadrant. He liked to think nothing surprised him anymore. Tuvok flying a damaged shuttle through heavy turbulence and coordinating a dangerous and complex beam out to another shuttle also being tossed about in the turbulence while an alien species was growing increasingly hostile was another day at the office. 

The three young children that had beamed over with him were unexpected and bizarre. 

Then Tuvok said, “Captain, Tressa, Elani, and Corin would like to formally request asylum.” Things made a lot more sense. It was only logical Tom thought as he dodged another volley. 

“Granted.” Captain Janeway said. She resumed once they had escaped a particularly nasty bout of turbulence, “We can have a formal hearing once we’ve outrun the people trying to blow us out of the sky.” 

Tom barely heard a tiny voice say, “I’m scared, Tuvok,” as turbulence once again rocked the ship. 

“We are in a harrowing situation; however, we are in good hands. If anyone could get us back to Voyager, it would be Mister Paris.” Tuvok said with no emotion, but the children quieted down. Tom could not believe what he had heard. If he wasn’t currently using four different evasion patterns one after the other to avoid getting blown into the vacuum or space, he would have turned around. Tuvok attempting to comfort a lost child was strange enough, but a compliment? Tom nearly fell out of his seat. He wished he had a recording. Harry and B’Elanna would never believe this.

Once they were inside of the shuttle bay and Chakotay had jumped to warp, Tom slumped in his seat and took a deep breath.

“We are aboard  _ Voyager. _ You are safe.” Tuvok’s assurance seemed to be less effective than he had hoped. When Tom spun around in his chair, the kids were tightly clustered around Tuvok. “This is Lieutenant Paris and Captain Janeway.” Tuvok’s introduction lacked any flourish. As always, Captain Janeway filled in the more human element. 

“What are your names? I’m not sure I heard Tuvok clearly.” 

“I’m Tressa.” One of the girls answered. She seemed to be the leader of the little group because she introduced the other children. “This is Elani, and that’s Corin.” Elani wouldn’t meet their eyes. She was holding onto Tuvok’s hand like a lifeline. Corin was sizing them up. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” The captain answered smoothly. “Tuvok will take you to sickbay. Our doctor will make sure you’re okay.” 

“We’re staying with Tuvok.” Tressa insisted. 

“Of course,” the captain agreed. She looked at Tuvok. He led the children out of the shuttle. As soon as the children were out of their sight, Tom heard them start asking questions. Tom turned and watched them through the window. There was something strange about seeing children attached to Tuvok of all people. His cool demeanor didn’t do much to the kids’ inquisitiveness. 

“Mister Paris,” Captain Janeway interrupted Tom’s shocked staring. “I think we should stop staring and get to sickbay. The Doctor will want to give us a once over before we return to the bridge.”

“Yes, Captain.” Tom answered quickly. When they caught up with Tuvok and the kids, he wasn’t the only one staring. 


End file.
